Various mobile devices incorporate displays for displaying information. Such display may also be an interactive, touch sensitive display providing also a user interface of the mobile device. It may be desirable that an operable area of the display covers as big portion of the mobile device surface as possible.
Optimizing said portion of the device surface, which the operable area of the display covers, may require that the mechanical structure of the mobile device assembly incorporating a display should only limitedly extend the device lateral dimensions outside the display. On the other hand, also the overall thickness of the device may be desired to keep limited. At the same time, the mechanical structure should provide sufficiently rigid support for the display to keep it in correct place, and to prevent it from moving relative to the other parts of the mobile device.
Further utility improvement may advantageously be provided by a mobile device assembly facilitating separation of the display module from the rest of the mobile device assembly.